My Compassion
by Writer Girl2
Summary: The episode "The Empath," told from Gem's point of view.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all! This is Writer Girl. As much as I want them, these people are not mine.

All Star Trek is property of Paramount.

You know, After watching the episode The Empath a few times, I suddenly started wondering…what was Gem feeling? After all, she couldn't speak. What did she know?

This story is what I think Gem felt.

My Compassion

I do not like the dark. 

And yet here I am, encompassed by it in the caretaker's chamber, and I cannot forget…

Someone is coming- I hear footsteps. My breath quickens. Suddenly I am surrounded by light, and I open my eyes.

A strange face stares down at me. A face covered covered with light brown hair; hair, like what I have- not like the caretakers. His face looks kind, concerned. But still, he frightens me. He is pointing something at me. I hide my face.

Then he makes- a sound. I do not understand sounds. But he…speaks. Like the caretakers.

I do not understand him. But he puts the object away.

Does he…care…about…me?

I suddenly hear more sounds, like his. I turn around. There are two more men there, too! One, like the first, is…human, like me, and the…the scientists. He has a kind face. He also lowers his object. He moves closer, but not in a threatening way. 

The third man seems similar enough to the others, but his ears…they are different. They are pointed. He looks at me with just a hint of puzzlement in his eyes. When he sees me staring, it is quickly masked. 

Why?

The second human moves closer. I reach out to his essence.

In the split second that our nervous systems are connected, I learn much.

He is a human. His name is…McCoy. Leonard McCoy. He is a healer. A….a doctor. He is concerned.

For me.

McCoy starts to move closer to me. He wants to help me. 

The first human pulls McCoy back. He makes more sounds. This time, I can make something out…a word…

"…wait…"

I can understand!

I eagerly reach out with my senses to the first human.

Kirk. Jim Kirk. A…captain. Of a…starship. He, also, is concerned, but also confused. Now it is only the non-human I do not know. 

Kirk turns to me. 

"Are you…..bringing…us here?"

The sounds still frighten me. I cower back. 

Kirk is puzzled. He turns to McCoy.

"…what's wrong with her?"

There is nothing wrong with me…is there? 

I quickly put my fears at rest. McCoy is a healer- he must know.

Strangely……I trust them.

Hope you enjoyed first chapter! More coming soon!

Oh, and please review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! The second chapter! Thanks to reviewers!

All Star Trek is Property of Paramount.

My Compassion: Chapter 2

"She's…mute…no…v…chords…" I hear McCoy say.

I know that. I haven't spoken my whole life.

How did they learn?

Kirk turns back to me, his face puzzled. I stare back. I am not frightened anymore.

"I want to know why…we're here…and she knows…"

Fear clenches my heart. Yes, I know why they are here…the caretakers will take them too. They will. An image of the scientists surfaces in my mind, and I shiver. I do not want Kirk, McCoy, and the pointed-eared one to die.

"We can't just keep referring to her as _she,_" McCoy says.

A hint of amusement covers Kirk's face. I am puzzled. Are they giving me a…name, like what they have?

I've never had a name.

McCoy smiles at me. I feel a swoop of happiness. He is going to give me a name!

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to call her Gem."

Gem.

My name is Gem.

The pointed-eared one raises his eyebrows. "Gem, Doctor?" 

I giggle to myself. 

McCoy raises _his _eyebrows. 

"Well, that's better than Hey You, Spock."

Spock!

The pointed-eared one is called Spock. 

I close my eyes and reach out to Spock's system.

He is not human. A…Vulcan. And he is a scientist.

__

A scientist.

My eyes fly open. 

No!

They must not end like the scientists.

They must not.

My eye suddenly catches Kirk's forehead. He has a gash there. 

I feel a sudden urge to heal.

But I am not doing it for him. My race has impulses to heal things, as long as we are not killed.

I reach out and touch his forehead. He turns his face to me, surprise in his eyes. 

I shut my own eyes and concentrate.

There it is. The familiar feeling of the small wound coming to my head.

I open my eyes. Kirk, McCoy, and Spock are gazing at me with amazement.

Kirk reaches out and touches my forehead. His own head is clean.

I smile at him.

I concentrate…and the wound is gone from my head.

It is over.

McCoy comes over and examines his captain. He turns towards me, awe in hie eyes.

Cannot they do it as well?

"It fits, Jim!" McCoy says. "She must be an empath."

__

That must be what they call my race.

I smile.

I am Gem.

Gem the Empath.

A flash of light surrounds me. I bury my face in my hands in horror, knowing what has come.

The Caretakers.

Next chapter coming soon, I hope!

Keep those reviews coming!


End file.
